


United We Stand

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Blood will be spilled. Allegiances will be tested. And people overcome their differences to stand united against a common enemy.





	United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is brief. Friendships are eternal.

The camp was as quiet as it could be. The camp leader, clad in his trademark grey robes was none other than King Thingol. His brow was furrowed in anticipation of what was to come as he glanced around the high table. The other individuals gathered around the table were Melian, Luthien, Beren, Dior, Nimloth, Elured, Elurin and Elwing, as well as Mablung and Beleg.

"We have a difficult task ahead of us. We must prepare in every way." Thingol proclaimed "Sometimes, our feelings could mean a difference between life and death. The whole purpose of this alliance is to finally rid ourselves of Morgoth and the threat that he represents. I am willing to make peace with Noldor in order to achieve this. I ask that the rest of you do the same."

Everyone agreed, albeit some did so reluctantly, and the impromptu council soon dispersed.

Beleg wandered away, lost deep in thought. He remembered the pronouncement earlier, of the choice the Valar had made. And he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Once, he was a staunch supporter of the Valar. Now, he scorned them. Scorned them for the choice they made.

"Couldn't you have chosen another Champion?" he muttered to himself crossly 

He walked over to his tent. His bow was sprawled in the corner, and Anglachel lay propped up against the wall. He laid on the bed, staring at the sword.

"You're not mine." he said, as if the sword could hear him "You belong to another."

He ran a hand across his forehead. He was talking to inanimate objects now. He hoped it was just one of the aftereffects of the pressure he was under.

For he had his own reasons for joining the forces of light, outside of his loyalty for Thingol.

After all, genuine bonds weren't so easily broken.

He understood that better than anyone.

Yet, that wasn't what bothered him the most.

He had feelings for his best friend. Feelings that would never be reciprocated. For the individual in question was destined for something greater. 

And his best friend's happiness was more important to Beleg than anything else.

He needed something to do to clear his head, so he decided to pay the visit to King Fingolfin's camp. The Noldor forces were divided into those that followed Feanor and those that followed Fingolfin. Beleg's intentions were to visit the latter. 

Once he stepped into the camp, he witnessed a spectacle. It seemed that the Noldor were not above in-fighting, not even those under Fingolfin.


End file.
